Flames of the Abyss
by asaffin
Summary: Okay, this doesn't have anything to do with a book called Warriors, but I couldn't find a subcategory which fit. This is a story I'm writing entirely on my own. It really isn't fan fiction in the literal sense of the phrase, but it is fiction. I though


Forward

The year is 2341; the not-to-distant future. Pictures of bright, metallic cities, enormously tall buildings, floating cars, and androids float into mind upon thinking of the future, but the reality of the world couldn't be more different. The Earth is in a state of perpetual darkness. The sky is thick with black clouds of pollution which rains ash upon the not-so-innocent humans below. Cities grow smaller and buildings shorter with each passing year. One could say the world is moving in a constant degenerative motion. It has been in such a state for more than a thousand years; since the initial incursion.

"Incursion of what?" you ask? The thirteenth century A.D. was a time of war and destruction between the various faces of mankind. With each generation, technological advances provided new ways to massacre and destroy. Society was degenerating, much as it is a millennium later, though humans are fighting an entirely different kind of war. It was said that whoever created the Earth created more than one, with different lands and different peoples. It was said that once a world began to destroy itself, the omnipotent entity that created it would undo it entirely. That was the general consensus once the demons began pouring into our world from Hell, through portals ripped in reality.

Although the people didn't have the means or necessity to properly study the demons, they were classified and documented. The demons fall into two categories: Flame and Shadow. Flame demons were more brutish and used strength and their "Demon Fire", as it was named, to wreak havoc amongst their victims. This Demon Fire" was an unnatural flame that constantly surrounded the bodies of some demons, hence the title, Flame Demons. Shadow demons, on the other hand, were usually lean and small, though there were some exceptions. Demons of the Shadow were cunning and intelligent, and if the hordes had any sort of rhyme or reason, or some sort of military unity, as it sometimes seemed they did, these demons were surely generals and strategists. In addition, Shadow demons could phase into and out of reality at will, essentially becoming ghosts, or shadows.

And what of those who managed to survive an encounter with a demon? Lower class demons of both Flame and Shadow seemed to hold no other purpose than to cripple and destroy, and usually didn't possess any powers that would allow them to do anything beyond that purpose. Of course, more powerful demons possessed greater powers, and some could even physically change a human. There were names for those humans that were tainted by demons. A human corrupted by a Shadow demon was called a Vampire. Vampires appeared as human as possible, but they were far from being human. A Vampire didn't possess the same abilities as a Shadow demon, but rather, a much more deadly one. Vampires could suck the life force from the soul of any living creature with a mere touch. Vampires were also the physical superiors of humans, having great strength and incredible endurance. The same was true for Hellions: humans tainted by a demon of Flame. They appeared human, but were usually much more brutish and primal. Hellions were actually considered superior to the demons which created them. Hellions, like their demonic kin, had control over Demon Fire, but, unlike the Flame demons, which were constantly surrounded in an aura of the Fire, Hellions could control it; they could douse the aura and ignite it at will, and could bend it in an infinite number of ways.

The beastly, disgusting creatures, which came in all horrible shapes and sizes, ran rampant through city streets and haunted abandoned villages, mercilessly slaughtering every human unlucky enough to wander by. The people of Earth assumed it was their time to be unmade, but they weren't about to give in. No; the people united to fight back and reclaim their forsaken world. However, the forces of Hell seemed endless, limitless. For every demon destroyed, two more would take its place. The fight seemed inevitably lost to the humans, except they had a weapon no demon could face. A weapon so powerful, it was said to be born from demons itself. It even fed off the power of the demons it destroyed, becoming stronger itself. The weapon the humans possessed wasn't an object; it was a man: Yomotashi.

The bloodline of Yomotashi, whose first name was unimportant and, therefore, lost in the centuries, has existed since the demons have. No one truly knew where he came from, or if he was even human to begin with, but they didn't care; he destroyed the demons. He seemed invincible, even immortal, but every man meets death at some time or another. When the first Yomotashi passed on, the people of Earth knew they were doomed, knew the demons would eventually overrun them. With the loss of their most powerful weapon, they had no will to fight on, until they discovered that Yomotashi had a son.

From birth, Yomotashi's son showed signs of being more than human. He was protected and sheltered and trained in the art of combat, and the humans continued to fight the demons. Yomotashi's son was just as powerful, perhaps even more so than his father. Even so, no man is truly immortal, and even the strongest of warriors can fall in combat. Yomotashi's son fought long and hard, but was eventually killed. Again the people thought themselves doomed, but a son was born only days after Yomotashi's death.

The cycle continued for centuries, but nothing could hold the demons back. Each son was stronger than his father, but the demons he had to face continued to become stronger as well, and the battle had no end in sight. The people even forgot about Yomotashi and his power. Eventually, the weapon that repelled the demons for so many centuries became a myth, documented in books for children, and read as bedtime stories. The world continued to fall into darkness, the demonic hordes slowly spreading their influence across the globe. All seemed lost, until the modern descendant of Yomotashi, unbeknownst to Earth's people, fought the most powerful demon ever to walk the planet.


End file.
